


Ezreal, more like Ez-gay-al

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, My part of a fic/art trade that got waaaayyy delayed, Normal fantasy too I suppose, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: Ezreal gets hot and bothered while on a solo adventure, and so decides to take a *solo adventure*





	Ezreal, more like Ez-gay-al

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coles/gifts).



> Hey Coles, sorry this is so late. I hope I did alright with the characterisation; I confess I know jack diddly about League of Legends outside of it having decent taste in twinks from time to time, but hopefully this is close(ish) to what you had in mind.

It had been a few days since he had set out from the last town, and Ezreal was getting frustrated. The thick jungle had taken far longer than anticipated to traverse, even with the powers of the gauntlet. As such, he was nowhere near as far as he had hoped when the light faded and he had to set up camp. He sat next to the dying embers of the fire, his mind drifting before a growing warmth made itself known in his trousers. Ezreal tried to pointedly ignore it, silently cursing the soft smile and compliments of that boy from the town he’d left from.

_Stupid cheekbones, stupid caring-about-me-as-a-person, stupid…lips…_

Ezreal glared upwards for a moment before ascertaining to his satisfaction that there weren’t any onlookers in the bushes and deciding to relieve himself. He reached his non-gauntleted hand into his trousers, feeling his soft length quickly grow harder. After encouraging the process with a few quick tugs, he was at full mast. He decided to take it slowly, gently stroking himself to the thought of seeing that cute boy again when he got back, perhaps taking him out for a drink before heading back to his room and seeing where the night took them…

He tightened his grip and blushed a little at the thought of slowly kissing his way down the boy’s neck and chest until he was nestled between his soft thighs, gently taking him into his mouth while locking eyes with him as he did his best to suppress his sweet moans. He pictured the boy threading his fingers through his hair, pushing his head further down onto his cock before releasing into his mouth. His blush deepened as he pictured swallowing, licking his lips, giving the boy a devious look and asking if he was ready for round two.

Ezreal came with a whimper, too deep in the fantasy to stop even as his legs shook and his toes curled. When he finally came down, the fire had completely run out and he was left illuminated only by the clear night sky. He cleaned up quickly, knowing he had a long trek before him in the morning and the sooner he reached his goal, the sooner he could get back and ask him for that drink.


End file.
